Catalyst
by TaiyoukaiMars
Summary: This was either the beginning of something new or the beginning of the end. Nevertheless, all they knew was that this was a catalyst, and life-changing actions were about to happen. Entry for DateMe May 2010. Theme: Team 8, Birds and Bees. Reviews welcome


**A.N: This story was an entry into the May 2010 DateMe contest on DeviantArt. I figured that I would upload it here, as well. It's my first attempt at a one-shot, but I hope you all manage to enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto, as it is the brilliant brainchild of Masashi Kishimoto. This story is completely AU and takes place when Hinata and Co. are 18._

There was something about nature that always seemed to soothe Hinata. It could have been because she and nature were both mothers in a way. With Hinata she just took care of her teammates and friends. It could also have been because the fondest memories Hinata had of her own mother involved nature in some way. As the years passed, it seemed to Hinata that she and nature became in tune with each other. Whenever she was happy, which was most of the time, the sun would shine brightly, the sky would be clear, and a sense of calm and peace would envelope not only Hinata, but all of Konoha as well. The opposite was also true. If Hinata were in a particularly sad mood, it seemed as though there would be skies of gray and an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Hinata thought that it was slightly ironic that she and nature became out of tune with one another on this particular day. Of course, she wasn't too surprised. After all, she wasn't even sure of how she felt, so how could nature begin to reflect her innermost thoughts and feelings?

Hinata sighed as she gazed upon the innocuous looking sky. The sun was out and there was nary a cloud in sight. She could clearly hear the songs of the birds in the forest, all of them seemingly happy and carefree. How Hinata wished that she could be like that. Instead she was making one of the hardest choices of her life and she feared that she could never truly be happy again. She definitely loved Kiba. He was her teammate and one of her first friends. Sure, he could be loud and uncouth at times, but he still had his redeeming qualities. One such being his fierce loyalty to those who managed to get close to him, and another being his unwavering spirit. She loved him as a friend first, and slowly it morphed into something more.

_Hmm_…thought Hinata. _Maybe it wasn't that slowly_. If she were to really be honest with herself, she would be able to admit that her infatuation with Kiba began shortly after Naruto left her. In fact, that seemed to be the catalyst to the end of the strong bond that Team 8 once held.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned, surprised that someone would find her out here. She smiled a small, sardonic smile when she saw just who it was that interrupted her musings.

"Hello, Shino. I w-w-was wondering when y-you would come to s-s-see me," she whispered softly. She honestly shouldn't be surprised. If there were one person capable of seeing through her façade and reading her clearly, it would be Shino.

"Kiba came to see me," stated Shino, pushing his glasses slowly up his nose. His stance was stiff, his hands in his pocket. It hurt Hinata to see him so…defensive. But at the same time, she could understand his caution.

"S-s-so you know. I'm assuming that you're n-n-not here t-to offer me c-c-congratulations."

"No, I'm not. Why are you doing this?"

Hinata let out a shaky breath at this question. Why was she doing this? This wasn't like her at all and yet, she didn't seem capable of controlling herself.

"I love him."

Shino scoffed and Hinata sharply looked up at such an uncharacteristic sound coming from him. _Then again_, she mused, _none of us have been behaving in our normal ways_.

"You don't love him. Not the way he wishes you would."

"Wishes?" Hinata asked, slightly confused. Shino took a step closer, releasing his hands from his pockets.

"Yes, 'wishes'. He's not a fool, Hinata. He knows that you don't really love him, not like you love-"

"Don't say it!" exclaimed Hinata, shocking herself by her outburst. She turned away from Shino and walked to the nearest tree, resting her forehead against it.

"I do love Kiba. I-i-it may not be in the same way, b-but I d-d-do love him," she said, her voice emotionless.

"If you did, you would not be doing this. Hinata, this is tearing the team apart."

Hinata laughed humorlessly as she turned to face Shino once more.

"There is no t-t-team, Shino, not anymore. We've grown apart, e-even if you don't w-want to admit i-i-it."

Shino sighed slightly as he walked towards Hinata. He glanced at the tree behind her, something immediately catching his eye.

"Come here, Hinata." he gently commanded. Hinata walked over to him, glancing at him curiously. Shino grabbed her hand and slowly guided it to a weathered and worn carving on the tree in front of them. Hinata found her eyes tearing up as her fingers traced the kanji for all of their names, encased in a heart. They carved this message in this tree their first day out of the academy, once they were officially a team. It was a bonding exercise, of sorts, and it did seem to help them become closer to each other.

"Kami," breathed Hinata. "I f-forgot this was e-even here," she said, her hand covering the carving. She started as she felt Shino's hand cover her own.

"Hinata," he began, "even though I don't agree with what you are doing to Kiba, I refuse to let our friendship suffer. I know that you are…conflicted with your feelings and I hope that in time you will do the right thing."

Hinata's eyes misted up as she gazed at Shino. Despite the fact that she was doing something, in her opinion at least, that was morally reprehensible, Shino was still there for her.

"Thank you, Shino. I d-don't want to hurt Kiba, but I'm a-a-afraid that I'll hurt him, n-no matter w-w-what I choose."

"Mm. That's possible," mused Shino, leaning against the tree. "Everyone gets hurt when it comes to love. There is no way you can prevent that. Maybe you should go find him and tell him how you really feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Really?" asked Hinata as she looked up at Shino. "I did just agree to marry him. I don't know how he could be understanding if I suddenly come up to him and change my mind."

"Hinata, Kiba is much more mature than you give him credit for. Here," said Shino, reaching above them to grasp a Quince flower, handing it to Hinata. Hinata looked at the pink bud and back to Shino with confusion.

"This flower has yet to fully bloom. Hopefully, as it blooms, your confidence in not only yourself, but Kiba as well will grow. If you do not tell him how you feel now, it is my hope that you will be able to do so in the near future," Shino explained, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Thank you," Hinata said, smiling slightly at Shino. She held the flower bud close to her and began walking away, back to Konoha.

Shino sat there a while, watching Hinata walk away, before he relaxed somewhat.

"You can come out now," he said, to seemingly no one in particular. Shino watched as a figure jumped from the tree he was leaning on.

"How long did you know I was there?" asked the figure. Shino shrugged, slowly rising to his feet.

"A while. You are not the most subtle person out there. Plus, I do have my kikaichu keep tabs on both you and Hinata."

"Ah," mused Kiba. "I shouldn't really be surprised then." He paused for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. "I do appreciate you…looking out for me, man."

"It is of no consequence, Kiba. We are teammates and friends and I believe it would be disastrous if something were to interrupt the relationship we do have."

"Still," began Kiba, "I know that you don't like being the bad guy, not when it comes to Hinata. I mean, even though I know that she doesn't love me the way that I love her, you didn't have to put yourself in the middle of things."

"It is better that I do so now, while the two of you can still be civil towards each other than later. You should probably go and talk to her before she changes her mind about searching for you," said Shino as he placed his hands in his coat pockets once more.

"Yeah, I guess so. And hey, I don't think our team could ever be…well, not a team anymore. No matter what we go through," Kiba stated, staring Shino down for a moment. It seemed that the two reached an unspoken agreement as Kiba swiftly nodded and headed down the same path Hinata had taken not too long ago.

Shino slowly shook his head as he watched his other teammate walk away. Sometimes it wasn't easy being the most level-headed one of the group. However, it was worth it. Shino glanced up at the sky, musing as to how the weather could remain so calm in the face of such tumultuous emotions. He didn't know how it was possible, but he sincerely hoped that his team would face clear weather for many more months and if possible, years. Shino took out a kunai and began to carve something into the tree, next to the more weathered carving. It wasn't long before he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Next to the carving his team made when they were 12 was a new carving. It still had all of their names, but it also had a chain instead of a heart around it. To Shino, that meant that their friendship would never end. Like this carving, it would stand the trials of time and survive rain, hail, and whatever else the world might have to throw at them. His work done, Shino turned from the tree and began making his way back to the village. He was no longer worried. Their friendship started at this spot, but it definitely was not going to end there.


End file.
